


Sitter

by fondofit



Series: Cor Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Cor wakes up to a small furry companion.





	Sitter

Cor wakes up with a groan. He was expecting to wake up sick; with his throat scratchy and his eyes extra watery, but what he wasn’t expecting was to wake up next to a small ball of black fluff with a pink tongue. If Cor hadn't felt like shit in that moment he would have thrown the creature across the room in surprise, but instead he stares back at the little black fur ball, blinking slowly as it licks his nose.

He had forgotten that the Amicitia family dog had been dropped off at his place last evening while Clarus took his kids on an “outing”. Clarus had asked Cor a week ago if he wouldn’t mind dog-sitting while spending a full day with both of his kids for once and, understanding how free time is short between the Amicitias, Cor had agreed. 

Last night, the little thing made itself at home by barking at birds outside the window, chewing Cor’s dirty socks from the hamper and getting loose fur all over the couch. It had only been one night and the little thing was causing this much trouble. 

On top of it all, he had been feeling off all day yesterday. Tired and groggy, he reluctantly too the small dog into his home and stayed up half the night trying to keep it from waking up the neighbors.

He couldn’t even remember the dog’s name…

With a whine, the dog nudges him with his tiny paws on his cheek. Cor sighs, closing his eyes for just one more moment. The thing has to go outside, he knows this, but that doesn’t mean he has the energy to actually take him out. Cor pushes himself up and crawls out of bed. He scratches his stomach and stretches as the little dog waits on the edge of the bed to be let down to the floor. He turns to it and sighs. 

Today was going to be a long day.

–-

The knock on the door goes unnoticed along with the click of the lock being drawn. The light from the hall illuminates the living room of Cor’s apartment as Clarus steps in. He has his phone in hand, hoping that Cor would decide to answer it before barging in on his own. He had been given a key to Cor’s place years ago and had only used it in emergencies, but he had agreed with Cor when dropping off the dog that he would come pick him up that evening. 

“Cor?”

The place was silent except for a ceiling fan rotating in the living room. Clarus closes the door behind him to walk toward Cor’s bedroom. It was odd that had been no answer, but with the phone glowing on the coffee table, it means Cor wasn’t out at work. 

With a peek into the bedroom, Clarus snorts and covers his mouth as he tries to keep from laughing at the sight. Curled up in bed was Cor and the dog, Captain Ahab, next to him both fast asleep. 

 


End file.
